Sus ojos son dos lunas
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Rating M. Cuando Sora aceptó el mandato del señor Gennai, nunca esperó acostarse con su compañero de equipo. Koushiro nunca esperó que se repitiera. Koura para CieloCriss.


Este fic es mi regalo atrasado de cumpleaños para CieloCriss. Como estaba muy insegura sobre el mismo, se lo envié para que le diera el visto bueno y aquí está.

Para los demás, les advierto que este fic contiene temas controvertidos, como KoushiroxSora —sí, es una advertencia—, digifilia, voyeurismo y algunas palabras «vulgares», entre otros. No es muy explícito, pienso que mi estilo es poco explícito en general, pero supongo que puede considerarse perturbador por alguna que otra cosa.

 **.·.**

 **Sus ojos son dos lunas**

 **.·.**

—Señor Gennai, no creo que sea una buena idea que Mimi sea nuestro caballo de Troya aquí.

Empezó con esa frase. Fue el tono que utilizó. Me giré hacia él y supe que había crecido mucho, no solo físicamente. Incluso, su forma metódica de trabajar le hacía parecer más adulto que Taichi o Yamato. Sigue siendo así.

Pero a Mimi no le pude contar eso esta mañana, ni se lo contaré si vuelve llorando, necesitando saberlo todo.

—Fue rápido, impulsivo, no puedo decirte más —dije, simplemente.

—¡Creí que éramos amigas!

Tan dramática…

Yamato había llegado tarde por la actuación y seguía durmiendo, pero temí que despertara por los quejidos de mi amiga. Yamato solo sabe que él no fue el primero, nunca confesé quién fue. Nunca quiso saber un nombre.

—Tuviste a Koushiro antes que yo —se quejó Mimi sin mirarme a los ojos esa vez—. ¡Y sabías cuánto esperaba ser la primera!

Sí, lo sabía, y me parecía pura vanidad, como todo lo que la rodeaba entonces.

—Sinceramente, en ese momento no creí que lo dijeses en serio. Ahora que os vais a casar, bueno, ahora me arrepiento de aquello. —Me callé y se calló. No sabía qué más decir para que se marchase tranquila. No necesité mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

—Tienes que contármelo todo. Los porqué y los cómo y los dónde y todo lo que puedas decirme porque voy a enloquecer si sigo imaginando todas las posibilidades.

Accedí, a condición de contárselo en una cafetería. No quería que Yamato irrumpiera en el salón en mitad de mis recuerdos.

No nos alejamos mucho del portal, nos sentamos en una terraza, a pesar del frío, de mesas de madera.

La camarera se acercó y Mimi pidió lo que yo tenía pensado pedir. Por ello, cambié de idea y pedí un descafeinado. Pura inercia. Todo lo es.

Suspiré.

—Debes entenderlo como una locura adolescente. Éramos inexpertos. Yo me sentía frustrada; él tenía curiosidad, supongo. No lo sé, no lo hablamos después. Tuvimos una primera vez. Y eso fue todo.

—Koushiro me dijo lo mismo.

Me temblaron las piernas.

—Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa exactamente?

—¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—Pues… había roto con Yamato hacía casi un par de meses y tú empezaste con Koushiro apenas semanas después. No hubo infidelidad, tranquila. ¿Recuerdas cuando el señor Gennai nos encomendó…?

—¡Ah! —Frunció el ceño—. El señor Gennai… ese pervertido.

—Sí, bien —me aclaré la garganta—, hacía seis meses desde tu vuelta de EEUU y estabas todo el día pegada al teléfono, enviando selfies a tus amigos de allá. El señor Gennai nos reunió y te encargó que te colases en la casa de aquel mafioso, entonces Koushiro dijo eso de…

—No sigas, Sora. ¡No puede ser! En aquel mismo momento supe que tenía que ir a por Koushiro. ¡Fue tan valiente pidiendo a Gennai que lo mandase a él en mi lugar…! ¡No puedo considerar la mera posibilidad de que lo hiciera para estar a solas contigo! Sería como… como si toda mi relación empezase por un engaño.

—No es eso… no lo planeamos —expliqué exagerando mis gestos para asegurar mis palabras—. Ya te lo dije, solo nos coincidió.

—Y tuvo que ser con mi Kou. ¿Qué?, ¿no estaba el pobre Jou en la misma misión?

—Jou estaba colado por ti. Era obvio.

Sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

—Claro, como Koushiro. Yo era súper adorable en esa época.

—Cierto. Koushiro también —le concedí—. Pero Koushiro es diferente. Él no creía realista estar contigo y fue capaz de separar el acto físico de la persona. Fue como hacerlo con una máquina, de verdad. ¿Ves como nunca más hablamos del tema? Seguro que ni se acordaba. Bien podría haber estado con un muñeco en su lugar.

—¿Es que no ves atractivo a mi Kou? —preguntó entre la indignación y la sorpresa—. En su trabajo no piensan lo mismo, créeme. Y tantas tareas extra que le solicita tu padre… algo hay. —Alzó las cejas varias veces.

Bloqueé una imagen de mi padre acariciando la rodilla de Koushiro y ascendiendo la mano y sacudí la cabeza.

—Ehm… no me refería a su atractivo. Lo que quería decir es que, en fin, si te vas a sentir mejor… desearía no haberlo hecho nunca. Lo siento. Cuando era adolescente me importaban cosas que ahora son tonterías y borraría ese momento de mi vida sin dudarlo. Eso. Es todo. —Di un último suspiro antes de beber.

—Está bien, Sora. No hay problema. —Sonrió enigmáticamente.

—No te preocupes por eso, no merece la pena. En serio.

—¿Sabes? —dijo con la taza cerca de sus labios—. Lo realmente difícil es aceptar que Koushiro me mintió durante todos estos años.

—Háblalo con él. Seguro que tuvo un motivo.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Koushiro es tan raro. Piensa siempre tan raro… —Negó con la cabeza despacio—. Me alegro de haber aclarado las cosas contigo. Te llamaré para contarte. Me siento algo tonta e inútil ahora.

Ah, Mimi, no te preocupes de nada, porque para Koushiro humano siempre fuiste lo único posible, eso es fácil de ver.

Koushiro máquina, sin embargo, repetiría.

.·.·.

Recuerdo la llamada que devolví a Koushiro tras mi charla con Mimi. La recuerdo una y otra vez. Retuerzo la espalda porque su voz me acaricia y lo imagino hablando, moviendo los labios y nada más.

—No debiste contárselo a estas alturas. De verdad creí que cancelaría la boda, al principio estaba nerviosísima.

Me lo explicó casi en susurros:

—El señor Gennai me chantajeó. Es un voyeur. Guarda vídeos. Y…

—Así que es cierto, ¡el señor Gennai es un pervertido! —me estremecí solo de la palabra.

—Sí, siempre lo supe.

Callamos. Ni sonreír quería.

—Sora, si pudiera volver a atrás… —dejó la frase inacabada.

—¿Qué?

—Se lo contaría a Mimi desde el principio. La primera vez que lo hicimos parecía emocionada con estrenarme y jugué esa carta porque no creí que hubiera una segunda vez... Aquí seguimos.

—¿Cuántas veces te has estrenado, Kou?

—Solo dos.

Reí. Solo bromeaba.

—Con tu historial, cualquiera se fía. Lo hacías bastante bien. Entonces no lo sabía, claro. Te lo digo ahora.

—Aprendí con un videojuego. Quería prepararme bien.

Ya me lo había dicho en su momento. Seguía perturbándome la idea. Como sea, benditos juegos.

—En fin. Un placer volver a hablar contigo, aunque siempre nos encontremos en contextos estrafalarios. Yamato debe estar por despertar.

Koushiro me pidió perdón por las molestias y nos despedimos. Y ahora trato de imaginar qué estará diciéndole a Mimi, por puro aburrimiento.

Yamato aún no despertó.

Yamato, tú no puedes saber que hablé con Koushiro. Borré el rastro de las llamadas. ¿Por qué? No era sospechoso, creo. Lo borré sin pensar. Por la culpa. Por el deseo.

Abres un ojo. Luego el otro. Me dices que estoy guapa, pero no es verdad. Me haces cosquillas en el vientre y me giro y te abrazo. Vuelves a dormirte, mi cuerpo tanto te enciende como te apaga en un suspiro. Porque eso ocurre cuando amas. Quiero abrazarte con fuerza, traspasar tu piel y quedarme dentro, protegida por siempre. Quiero encerrarme en ti para no ver más mundo, ni más sueños, ni pensar. Que seas tú. Tú. Tú. Cuando eres tú y cuando todo es silencio es fácil, tan fácil que todo funciona.

Pero tú duermes ahora, ni te mueves, y yo no aguanto quieta. Tengo calor y tengo hambre y recuerdos. Tengo miedo de que sea así siempre. Tengo inquietud y no hay motivo. No se va, solo aumenta. Es un aburrimiento inquieto. Me aburro. Me aburre que duermas. Me agobia pensarte. Me envuelve Koushiro; no, no es él, son sus ojos, como lunas.

Nunca podría llegar a ellos, no así. No contigo al lado. No sin sus manos.

¡Oh, Yamato! ¡No te despiertes justo ahora!

.·.·.

—Señor Gennai, no creo que sea una buena idea que Mimi sea nuestro caballo de Troya aquí. Quiero ofrecerme voluntario en su lugar.

Esa fue la frase que ralentizó el tiempo.

—¿Cómo que no? Yo soy tan válida como los demás —se quejó Mimi. Tardé en girarme hacia ella. Seguía con el móvil en la mano.

Gennai colocó una mano bajo el mentón.

—Todavía tienes trabajo por delante, Koushiro. Eres el único que sabe manejar ese programa. Mimi tiene mucho carisma. Estoy seguro de que logrará el objetivo —apoyó el señor Gennai. Yo no sospechaba a qué objetivo se refería. Todos teníamos asignada una tarea, pero aún no sabía por qué trabajábamos sin cesar—. Sígueme, Mimi. Te explicaré aparte qué debes hacer.

Koushiro se agarró la cabeza.

—Esto va a salir mal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hikari, no obtuvo respuesta. Koushiro volvió la vista a la pantalla. Yo volví a mi trabajo. Debía hacer una comparativa entre trajes resistentes al fuego.

Un par de horas más tarde, al poco de terminar mi tarea, Mimi volvió al estudio con la cara enrojecida y dando pasos bruscos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Takeru.

—El muy guarro me preguntó si no prefería cambiar de trabajo y me llamó chica linda.

—¿El señor Gennai? —preguntó Jou alterado.

—¡Sabía que era un pervertido! —exclamó Taichi.

—¡No! ¿Cómo va a ser el señor Gennai? Fue el cerdo de Mühlenen. —Mimi cerró uno de sus puños.

—Ah, eso —dijo Taichi con desgana, perdiendo el interés de golpe. Como imitándole, todos volvieron poco a poco a sus asuntos.

—Y me tocó los pechos. Me los agarró con fuerza.

—No inventes, Mimi —le espetó Yamato sin mirarla. Su tono la delataba.

—Bueno, me los miró. Me han crecido bastante este año, ¿sabes?

Jou se sonrojó. El señor Gennai irrumpió en la sala y posó su vista en Mimi, por lo que, me pareció, esperaba una explicación.

—Me niego a volver a tratar con ese tipo—dijo Mimi peinándose con los dedos.

—Señor Gennai, yo podría ir en su lugar —se ofreció Koushiro—. Terminaré en menos de una hora esto.

El señor Gennai volvió a colocar una mano bajo su mentón.

—No sé… no sé… te falta…

—¿Carisma? —preguntó Taichi.

—No exactamente.

—Iré con él —me ofrecí, creyendo que Gennai esperaba que una chica lo tuviera más fácil—. Nos complementaremos bien.

—Dos pelirrojos —dijo pensativo—, me gusta. Dos pelirrojos son de fiar.

Y tras ese argumento extraño, Koushiro y yo le seguimos por el pasillo en silencio. Estaba nerviosa, pero no lo creía peligroso si Gennai había mandado solo a una persona antes.

—¿Lo habéis entendido bien? —nos preguntó cuando terminó de explicarnos lo que debíamos hacer. Asentimos con fuerza.

—Pero ¿por qué vigilarle? —Quise saber.

Tal vez fuera que la habitación estaba oscura, pero la voz del señor Gennai me pareció sombría cuando pronunció aquella única palabra:

—Digifilia.

.·.·.

La casa del señor Mühlenen tenía un gran jardín y estaba lleno de flores. Por el camino, Koushiro me contó que aquel hombre era un empresario conocido por ser propietario de muchos salones rosas, algunos de ellos investigados por las nocivas condiciones de trabajo de sus empleadas y de otros tantos se rumoreaba que no tenían todos los permisos. Aunque desagradable a mi juicio, aquello no nos concernía, nosotros solo luchábamos por lo que las autoridades pasarían por alto, por no estar siquiera tipificado en las leyes: el abuso sexual a digimons. A través de la red se habían interceptado rumores de que, en los sótanos de algunos locales, estos permanecían atados y sedados para complacer la crueldad de algunos monstruos con traje a medida.

En un primer momento me pareció increíble. En un segundo, solo lo vi probable. Tal vez no ahí, ni con ese ser, pero sí probable en comparación con las atrocidades que sabía por la prensa que se cometían en un mundo tan diverso, en todos los sentidos.

Debíamos conseguir alguna prueba de aquello. No haciéndonos pasar por interesados en la digifilia, ya que, según lo que sabíamos, esos círculos eran lo suficientemente cerrados como para que fueran seguros e, incluso, como prueba de veracidad, debías hacer llegar un vídeo en el que se te viera el rostro cometiendo actos comparables a tal barbaridad. Aquello, ni era ético ni estaba a nuestro alcance.

Pero sí podíamos intentar colocar micrófonos en su casa y grabar conversaciones comprometidas que desvelasen el paradero exacto de los Digimon secuestrados. Koushiro había conseguido acceder al circuito de las cámaras, pero sin sonido no eran de ayuda. Siguiendo una estrategia ideada por Koushiro, diferente a la que Gennai había pensado para Mimi, sugirió que nos hiciéramos pasar por técnicos. No obstante, cambió sus planes sin decírmelo. Tal vez por lo que vimos cuando la puerta se abrió.

Nos recibió el mismísimo Mühlener. Palidecí.

—Hombre, Izumi, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¡Qué bien acompañado! Así me gusta, que traigas chicas lindas. Pasa, pasa. Espera en esa sala con tu amiguita. —Entendí que Mimi hubiera huido con tal espanto y me dije, como otras veces, que la juzgaba con demasiada dureza.

—Pero ¿os conocéis? —susurré cuando nos dejó solos.

—Ehh, sí, desde hace tiempo sé que es un hombre que merece la pena conocer —recalcó colocando una mano en mi espalda y clavándome sus ojos, como si se tratara de un código que yo hubiera olvidado—. Es muy interesante, aunque es complicado conseguir que te atienda.

—Ya.

—Se necesita carisma, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, claro.

—Tranquila.

Dejó de tocarme la espalda y respiré profundamente.

—La primera vez nos encontramos en uno de sus locales. No fui solo, me acompañaron los del curso. —No me extrañé. Koushiro estaba en un curso avanzado. Eso suponía que había hecho cosas a una edad más temprana de la habitual, buscando integrarse con sus compañeros—. Pero no vi nada que llamase mi atención en exceso.

—Deberíamos… ¿deberíamos empezar?

Koushiro calló unos segundos. Oímos unos pasos.

.·.·.

—¿Así que te gusta chupar, eh? A ver, date una vuelta. —Obedecí—. Así, muy bien, muy bien. Acércate sin miedo —me cogió la mano con suavidad—. ¿Y qué tal lo hace, Izumi?

Koushiro mantenía una postura relajada, pero lo delataba el sudor de la frente.

—Está lista para empezar.

—¿Empezarías ahora, guapa? Con Izumi. A mí ya no se me pone dura más de una vez por día.

Miré a Koushiro. Me había dicho que lo dejara hablar a él y que confiase, pasara lo que pasara, pero hacía rato que improvisaba.

—¿Conmigo? —rio forzado—. La llevo usando meses, a diario, estoy… seco.

—¿A tu edad? Izumi, me reafirmo en lo que hablamos. Vuestra generación es una puta mierda.

—Sabe lo que hace.

—¿Seguro? Se ve muy seria.

—Es pelirroja natural.

Me pregunté si eso explicaba algo.

—Ah… pelirrojas… interesante, ¿cuántos años tiene? —le preguntó a Koushiro, como si yo no supiera hablar.

—Dieciocho.

Mühlener sonrió.

—Parece menos. ¿Sois familia? —Me miró.

Negué. Me costó por la rigidez de todo mi cuerpo.

—Encontraremos algo para ti. —Soltó mi mano. Se incorporó y me dio una palmada en el trasero—. Tengo una reunión, después seguimos con esto. Pasad a la sala de juegos si preferís —dijo señalando a una de las puertas.

—Lo siento —me suplicó Koushiro en cuanto nos dejó solos, al tiempo que colocaba los micros bajo el sofá con disimulo. Yo me arrodillé en el suelo para, lo que creía, tapar lo que hacía—. Lo siento de veras. Pero era necesario.

Temía que no finalizase el día sin que me quisiesen probar. No por el sexo en sí, ya que no lo idealizaba, sino porque no iba a saber hacerlo. Y ese peso era cada vez mayor a medida que mis amigos aumentaban sus experiencias sexuales.

.·.·.

Si Taichi o Yamato hubiesen estado allí, me lanzaría a abrazarlos. En momentos como ese los necesitaba a mi lado. Quería ser solo Sora, sin ninguno de ellos, pero era complicado hacerlo mientras ellos eran Taichi y la estudiante de turno y Yamato y su total indiferencia.

Al pensar en ello, y con toda la tensión que había acumulado en casa de Mülhnener, lloré. Ni fui capaz de esperar a doblar la esquina. Koushiro parecía desconcertado por mis lágrimas, quizá porque llevaba escondiéndolas de él desde que éramos niños, quizá porque le recordé a Mimi.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo. Yo traté de controlarme, pero no pude, y me paré en medio de la calle—. No te preocupes, no tendremos que volver a allí.

—No es eso. No sé qué me pasa. Me alegro de que pudiéramos poner los micros. —Debía centrarme en eso.

Le miré a los ojos y me absorbieron, detuve mis lloros al instante. Tenían poder sobre mí. Me olvidé de Taichi y de Yamato. De cada uno por separado y de los dos juntos, como ocasionalmente, en juegos, había imaginado.

—No importa el resto. —Contuve la respiración todo lo que pude. Quería abrazarlo y pensaba que no se dejaría.

No volvimos a mirarnos hasta volver al edificio donde los demás seguían trabajando a las órdenes de Gennai.

.·.·.

—¿Me parezco a las chicas de esos salones? —pregunté en el ascensor. Los minutos que tardábamos eran los más largos que he conocido nunca—. Digo, tan pronto que él pensó que me llevabas por eso…

—No lo planeé así.

—No digo que lo hicieras. Fue una confusión. Solo me pregunto cómo son esas chicas.

—Son… jóvenes.

—Ya sé, pero no todas somos iguales.

—Hay para todos los gustos.

—¿Qué te gusta a ti? —pregunté. Lanzó una mirada fugaz a mis labios.

—No lo sé muy bien.

—Yo tampoco lo tengo claro.

Pensé que ambos deberíamos redirigir nuestros gustos a alguien que nos hiciera caso.

.·.·.

¿Ahora despiertas, Yama? Me aplastas con tu brazo y acomodas la mano en mi pecho. Hasta dormido conoces el camino.

Koushiro no le dedicó mucho tiempo a mis pechos. Pero el roce con uno de ellos fue lo que provocó que nos besásemos por primera vez. Creo que sin decirnos nada lo sabía tan bien como yo: si no lo hacíamos antes de volver con los demás, y fingir ser los de siempre, no lo haríamos nunca. Y había ganas… sí, se olían las ganas. Sabía por los chicos que Koushiro veía pornografía de lo más variada y yo… estaba frustrada. No quería seguir las reglas marcadas, no me salían bien las cosas de ese modo, ¿cuánto tiempo más iba a esperar a que volviera a aparecer en mi vida alguien lo suficientemente bueno?, ¿cuánto tiempo era necesario para desde ese momento iniciar una relación?, ¿era aceptable iniciarse en el sexo sin más?

Por supuesto, no pensaba en nada de eso. Cerré los ojos, abrí las piernas, me desabroché el sujetador, me abracé a él, me mordí la mano para evitar gemir. Me olvidé de que estaba con Koushiro en un baño de entreplantas, hasta que acabó y nos miramos a los ojos, apenas visibles en la oscuridad, así lo reconocí, porque me inquietaban. Dije:

—Tienes la piel tan suave como yo. Es raro. Me gusta eso. Quizá, otra vez, podamos buscar un sitio más cómodo.

—Pensé que solo sería una vez —susurró como sentencia.

—Solo decía.

¿Será muy perverso imaginar que Mühlener nos obligó a hacerlo? Animando de fondo, «fóllatela, venga». ¿Será enfermo seguir pensando en ello años después? En mi falda remangada, tu mano con mis bragas y yo, de rodillas, entre tus piernas, conociendo el poder de mi boca.

Será que los temores se convierten en deseos.

Como él pensó, solo fue una vez.

.·.·.

 **Nota final** : tiene algunos chistes internos compartidos con Cielo como lo del padre de Sora x Koushiro (pairing del que una vez hablamos) o de Gennai pervert que para mí ya es canon jajaja. Al contrario que en algunos fics en los que Koushiro es muy casto, yo sí pienso que podría pasar una etapa muy sexual, aunque fuera por mera exploración. Y (ya acabo): el Koura es el pairing más difícil del que he escrito, de verdad, fue todo un reto.


End file.
